The present invention relates to beverage capsules, more especially to beverage capsules in which the beverage base is enclosed in a thin walled solid envelope made of chocolate or a fat-based confectionery coating.
There is a desire for beverage capsules, which are to be mixed with hot milk or water for consumption, which contain real chocolate.
Beverage mixtures are known in which chocolate powder is mixed with a beverage powder such as cocoa, but these products suffer from the disadvantages that the presence of chocolate is not self-evident before dissolution.
French Patent No. 1442282 describes a food product comprising beverage powders surrounded by an envelope of sugar, which enables the taking of two different products in a single operation and their instantaneous dissolution together.